modsaucefandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Genetics
Advanced Genetics is a mod created by ObsiLP which adds Genetic-Science to Minecraft. Overview There are 7 core machines needed to properly use this mod, and 6 optional machines. This is in addition to several items used for gathering, used in crafting, or used in conjunction with genetic abilities. All machines will require power, and the mod comes with a Combustion Generator if no other mods with compatible power are available. Currently IC2 and Thermal Expansion 3 work with it. The required machines are as follows; DNA Analyser, DNA Extractor, DNA Decrypter, DNA Splitter, DNA Breeder, Centrifuge, DNA Combiner. Basic Use__FORCETOC__ # Using a Scraper or an Auto Scraper, you collect Skin Scales by right-clicking a mob with this item. This does an extremely small amount of damage to the mob. # The Skin Scales are placed into a DNA Analyser in order to obtain a Cell from the mob. # The Cell is placed into a DNA Extractor to extract an Encrypted Helix. # The Encrypted Helix is then placed in a DNA Decrypter. It will then turn into a Helix and reveal any trait(s) it has, or if it is just a Basic Gene. # The Helix can then be placed into the DNA Splitter, which will allow you to choose the Gene you wish to isolate, if the Helix contains more than one. # At this point, you need to place a non-basic gene into the right slot of a DNA Breeder. This will display how much material it will take to build a Completed Gene. Genes of the same type will add two, and Basic Genes will add one. # At this point you will need a Syringe to take a sample of your own blood. This is done by holding down right mouse until it shapes and then releasing. # The Syringe with your blood will then need to be placed into a Centrifuge before it can be combined with the Completed Gene. # Place the Completed Gene in the left slot of the DNA Combiner, and the Centrifuged Syringe on the right. # After they are combined, they will need to be placed in the Centrifuge one last time. # At this point the Syringe can be injected the same way that you took your blood, and you will have the selected Gene Power. Upon death, all genetic modifications will be lost. As a safeguard, after you inject the wanted genes take a sample of your modified blood. Centrifuge it as you normally would, and then store it away. If you die, you can re-inject yourself with your old blood to restore your abilities. Here are the Genes and what abilities they give you: Chicken: No-Fall-Gen: you take no fall damage Cow: Infinite Milk: every entity can now produce milk Ocelot: Speed: you can walk much faster, creepers won't explode when you are close enough. They will also flee like they flee from Ocelots. Sheep: Wooly: every entity is now shearable Sheep: Eat Grass: right-click on a grass block to eat the block Skeleton: Infinite: don't run out of arrows (need the genetic bow) Spider: Climb walls Horse: Jump: lets you jump higher Squid: Water breather: lets you breath underwater Bat : Fly: you can fly! Mooshroom: Produce stew Enderman: Teleport: you can hit a defined key (in controls) to throw a free ender pearl Enderman: Save your inventory: keeps all your items your inventory when you die (need the death enderchest) Zombie Pigman: Swim in lava: you don't get damaged by lava anymore! Blaze: Shoot fireballs: fight like a blaze Creeper: Explode yourself Ghast: Fireballexplode: fight like a ghast Iron Golem: More life: adds more hearts Snow Golem: Throw snowballs Witch: Throw potion : throw random potions Wither: Withers hit: entity you hit gets a wither effect Wolf:if you get hit by a mob, nearby wolfs will attack the mob Enderdragon: Ender health: (needs a Heal Crystal) makes yourself undamageable Zombie: Gives you resistance 2 effect Trivia When giving a mob wool, the wool cannot be sheared using Steel Shears. Video